


Those Who Lie, Die

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater's Are Good, F/F, F/M, James' Lives, Lily Lives, M/M, Powerful!Ilaria, Remus Lives, Sirius Lives, Teddy is Sirius' and Remus' son, The Order is bad, Tonks' is Dumbledore's Lacky, evil!Dumbledore, good!Voldemort, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter were never Harry's true parents. Lily is his mother, but James only pretends to be his father to protect Lily's reputation, but later ends up doing it to protect them all.Severus Snape isn't the bad guy here; he's the one who saw through Albus Dumbledore's lies and made sure to get himself away from the old coot so he could live.Voldemort never condoned the killing of children or women, but deemed it necessary to do so whenever they opposed him and wouldn't do as they were told when in battle.Lucius Malfoy is an Aristocrat through and through; especially when it comes to getting the Dark Lord what he wants, which is a changed name for a certain raven-haired boy, who becomes Harlan Severus Prince; the Dark Lord's most powerful Nox.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Ilaria Vale/James Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Those Who Lie, Die

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the big absence, but now that my life has finally given me a break, I'm hoping to keep writing as much as I can, but I'm stuck on one thing; the title for this story -__- If anyone has a good idea for the title, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy the story and enjoy the little plot I have for you guys ;P

Voldemort smiles maliciously as he gazes upon the small cottage in Godric's Hollow, one of the only Wizarding Villages in South England, where the hills behind the Village are massive, and covered in snow at this time of year, the cobblestone roads covered in a thin sheen of ice. He raises an eyebrow in bemusement when he hears the childlike giggle coming from inside, the warm glow of the fire in the sitting room the only light for the outside world. Voldemort heaves a sigh of regret, his ruby eyes flashing with sorrow that he has to do this; that he has to murder the child inside, that he has to become the man that his father was, the man who killed off happiness and joy for others. He sets his shoulders in grim determmination, his mousy brown hair swaying in the cool, winter breeze as he strides towards the front door.

  
He frowns at how easy it is, flicking his wand and sending up anti-apparation wards and anti-portkey wards as well. He smirks slightly when he feels the magic settle and stop all hopes of escape from the property, his mind foggy with unease at the small amount of protection they have around their home. He opens the front gate silently, walking up the small, gravel path that leads to the oak door ahead of him. He waves his wand and it unlocks the door, allowing him entrance to the small cottage, where he finds the Potter's in their living room, sitting in front of the fireplace and chatting quietly, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black sitting on the love seat in front of them, the baby, Harry James Potter, playing happily on the rug with his toys and children-ward protecting him from any harm.

  
Lily Potter, her hair as red as fire and eyes as bright as the Killing Curse, turns towards him with a small smile on her face, standing as she curtsies to him before speaking, her voice having a slight Irish lilt to it, "Welcome Lord Voldemort, we have been expecting you for the last few days, would you care for any refreshments?" Voldemort stares at her in shock, his wand falling to his side as he tries to process what is happening, "Wha-I mean, how-I mean, who-I mean, huh?" He stammers, falling into the armchair to his left, his ruby red eyes wide with astonishment. James snickers, his hazel eyes bright with mischief, "We have been plotting against Dumbledore for a few weeks now, after finding out what his plans for Harry were and finding out that he was going to send an anonymous tip to you about our whereabouts."

  
Voldemort shakes his head to clear, a million questions forming in his mind, but he decides to go with the only logical one to ask; "May I have some herb tea please? I need to process this." Remus smiles gently at him, before holding up a hand in Lily's direction to stop her from moving, "Sit down Lil, I'll make the tea." He murmurs, standing and heading into the kitchen to do just that. Sirius gazes after him, love clearly shining in the grey eyes half covered with shaggy black hair, "Even 12 weeks pregnant, the man still won't listen to Healer Helga." He shakes his head, before turning to James and the other people in the room, "Congratulations Lord Black, I didn't know you were with anyone." Voldemort murmurs, bowing his head in acknowledgemnt of the soon-to-be newest addition to the Black Family. 

  
Sirius smiles in gratitude, nodding his head and making a gesture towards James and Lily to continue, "My Lord, we know this must be very confusing, but please, let us explain." Lily says, her bright green eyes shining with hope and sadness, and Voldemort nods, bracing himself for the revelations that are sure to come, "About a month ago, I returned to work as an Unspeakable at the Ministry, and after a few days of being back at work, I stumbled upon a conversation that devastated me, but also made sense; Albus Dumbledore is planning to use and kill Harry when he is older to 'stop' you, in order to conquer the Wizarding World, as well as the Muggle one. He wants to rule, and make the world a 'better place', with laws and regulations that benefit him, and allow him and a few other Families to prosper. Poor Harry will be killed right after he defeats you, and after he marries Lavender Brown. Once he is dead, she and her family will take Harry's fortune and give it all to Dumbledore, who in turn will grant them any wish they want. We don't want this life for Harry, and considering James isn't even the boy's father, well, we're in a pickle."

  
Voldemort does a double take at that last part, and he gapes at the redhead before him, "Wait, what? The boy isn't a Potter?" He asks, incredulity shining on his face as James shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "No, the kids technically my second cousin, but I much prefer Uncle James or Uncle Padfoot thank you very much." He pouts in mock indignation, and Sirius and Lilly roll their eyes at him before Remus enters the room with the tea. He hands each of them a cup, before taking one for himself and adding 4 teaspoons of sugar. He takes a sip and smacks his lips together in content for making himself comfortable on the love seat and turning to the Dark Lord, "Harry is a Prince, as Severus Snape is his father. Lily and Severus got together the night after he became a Death Eater, and back when we were all blinded by Dumbledore."

  
Remus sneers at the mention of the despicable man and Sirius nods, taking up the explanation, "About a month later, Lily found out she was pregnant, and came to us and begged James to marry her and act like the child's father. James agreed, because contrary to popular belief, James never actually hated Severus; at least, not in our later years. And besides, we all think of Lily as our sister, so we all went along with it." Voldmort nods in thought, and he turns to Lily and James, "I take it you both want to join my Ranks so as to protect young Harry, correct?" They nod vigorously, the hope in their eyes astounding, "Are you going to come clean to Severus? The poor boy is devastated for heaven's sake." Again, Lily and James nod, with Remus and Sirius following suit, "Very well, we leave now, as Dumbledore has just arrived and we don't want the old coot to know that you have come to me. Go to Malfoy Manor and tell them what you have told me, I will fake your deaths and mine."

They nod, and with a swish of their wands, their clothes are packed and shrunken, and placed into their pockets before they rush over to the Floo and head on over to Malfoy Manor. Voldemort waves his wand and causes the little cottage to become a mess, with two adult bodies lying over one another, the woman holding a small, dark haired baby in her arms. Voldemort makes wounds appear on the woman, to make it look like she had put up a fight, and then he conjours a long black cloak and lies it on the ground, ashes shrewn throughout and with his magical signature, "That should make the old fool think we are all dead." He nods once, before feeling his wards break and he smirks evilly, apperating on the spot without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that some of my readers have been rather rude in their comments, and claiming to know who I am and what I should be doing; I will not stand for this, as this is part of the reason I stopped writing. If you have constructive criticism or any plot ideas, feel free to comment and I will include them if they fit with my plot, if not, then I will use them in another story. I don't mind answering questions, nor do I mind constructive criticism, but if you are rude or horrible, or just want to be a troll, then you will be ignored and blocked. I am sorry it has come to this, but I am not going to stand for it any longer. I have my family to look after, and a household to run. Have a wonderful day, enjoy my stories, and feel free to give me your ideas!


End file.
